An information provision device in the related art provides a driver of a vehicle with various types of information, such as attention calling information, by vibrating a vibrator disposed at a steering wheel of the vehicle. In an information provision device described in, for example, Patent Literature 1, multiple vibrators (left vibrators) are disposed at a left portion of a steering wheel and multiple vibrators (right vibrators) are disposed at a right portion of the steering wheel. When the driver is called upon to make a right-rotation operation on the steering wheel, the multiple left vibrators are vibrated sequentially from a lowermost vibrator, followed by the multiple right vibratos which are vibrated sequentially from an uppermost vibrator. The driver can thus know by tactile sensation that the driver is called upon to make a right-rotation operation to the steering wheel.